Daisuke and Riku Together?
by devil4391
Summary: This is a continuous story about Daisuke and Riku. And, Riku starts revealing her feelings to Daisuke. Unfortunately, their romance gets interrupted by Dark's jobs. But, Daisuke has problems changing into Dark. Will their relationship work?
1. Warning of a Hostage

_Italics: thinking or inside characters mind_  
normal: normal conversation or words to oneself

_Chapter 1:Warning of a Hostage (And Rescue)_

**by:** Frederick Varias

It's another day. I really hope Riku notices me today. I sure hope I don't embarrass myself in front of her.

As Daisuke walked toward Azumano Middle School, Takeshi walks up, "Hey Daisuke! Watch you been up to?"

Daisuke answers, "I've been wondering." with no emotion on his face.

"Wondering! About what?" Takeshi questions.

"Nothing really..." says Daisuke in return.

Takeshi answers, "OK, if you say so."

They both walk to school and they see the twins stepping into the gates. Daisuke suddenly stops on the sidewalk.

Takeshi asks, "What's wrong, dude?"

Daisuke takes a pause, then answers, "Umm... Nothing."

"That's a whole lot of nothing, Daisuke." Takeshi states.

They step into the school. The first bell suddenly rings.

Takeshi yells out while walking away, "I'll see you later, Daisuke!"

Daisuke responds, "Bye..." in a silent reserve to himself.

Daisuke walks into his classroom. Classmates chatter as he keeps to himself.

He hears a voice from inside his head.

_"Looks like you've been thinking a lot about her, Daisuke!" says Dark. _

Daisuke says, "Dark! Not now, I'm in school!"

"It doesn't look like your paying attention!" Dark replies.

"Just shut up!" Daisuke tells Dark.

The teacher stops her lecture and walks up in front of Daisuke's desk.

She asks, "Mr. Niwa, is there something wrong?"

Daisuke replies, "Uh... No ma'am." as he sinks into the seat of his desk.

"Good, then please pay attention."

"Yes ma'am"

Daisuke was distracted the entire day. He can't help wondering if he changes into Dark everytime he sees Riku. He wishes he could just talk to her.

The end of school has arrived. Daisuke walks out of the front door and sees Riku. Riku runs to catch up with Daisuke.

Riku greets, "Hey Daisuke!"

"Umm... H-h-hey" replies Daisuke with a nervous emotion.

"Maybe you and me could probably grab a bite to eat sometime? How does that sound?" asks Riku with a smile upon her face.

"S-s-sure. It sounds g-great!" says Daisuke.

Daisuke starts feeling nauseous. He notices he's starting to change into Dark. His feet start to swivel, he thinks fast.

"Sorry! I've got to go!" says Daisuke impatiently.

"OK, see you later!" replies Riku with a curious face.

Daisuke felt like a fool after that incident. That night, Dark had a job to steal the "Shadow Sphere."

They called upon Wiz and flew off to the museum.

Security cameras and news reporters surrounded the entire museum.

A guard came running out the front door, "The Shadow Sphere has been stolen!"

A spectator in the crowd yelled out, "There he is!" as she pointed up.

A few feathers started to spread to the crowd.

All the attention was turned that way, but Dark flew from that area.

The guard ran into the security room, "Mr. Hiwatari! Why aren't you doing anything!"

Satoshi replies with a smirk on his face, "The job has been done."

The guard had a skeptical emotion on his face.

"I've got to go." says Satoshi.

Satoshi takes his coat and walks out the door.

After Dark had stolen "The Shadow Sphere", he had crept up to the same window as he always does.

He sat upon the statue to stare within the window.

Dark noticed that Riku wasn't in that same room. Only a note was left on the window.

Dear Dark,

I've noticed a few times how you stop by that window  
everytime you steal a precious item. But, I knew that  
there was no item more precious to you than her. So,  
if you ever want to see her again, visit me at the  
city park by the statue. 10:00pm. Tonight.

Your friend,  
Satoshi

Dark was furiated. His hands started to clench. Anger shown in his eyes. Daisuke started talking to him.

_"What's up? Why did Satoshi take her? Is the Shadow Shere that valuable?" _

Dark responds, "He doesn't want the Shadow Sphere."

Dark crumples the note and throws it down. The wind blows it away from Darks feet.

"He wants me."

Dark tells Wiz where to take him. They take flight.

They arrive at the city park. It was dark and cold. The wind blew so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

They walk to the back next to the Fountain Statue.

Suddenly a voice wrings out, "Do you want to see her?"

Daisuke recognizes the voice. It was Satoshi, as it said on the note.

Dark replies, "Yes! Let me see her before we make any deals."

"Go behind the statue." says Satoshi.

There Riku was, tied up on a chair.

Satoshi walks out of the darkness.

Dark pauses.

_Daisuke asks, "What are you doing!" _

"Shut up" Dark replies.

Satoshi says, "I was expecting you to come."

Dark remains silent with an angry look upon his face.

Satoshi, "I finally got you."

Another silence took place. Satoshi and Dark stare eye-to-eye. Only the gust of wind was heard.

Dark finally says, "I think you've gotten it turned around."

"What?"

Dark yells, "It's me who has you!"

Wiz jumps on Satoshi's back taking him flying to another place.

Dark quickly unstraps Riku. Riku wakes up.

She says, "Oh no! It's the pervert!"

Dark starts to fall on his knees.

He started to change. He fell to his knees and Daisuke.

Riku gasps, "Daisuke!"

_Oh no! I didn't mean to change now! _

Dark replied, "Sorry, I saw Riku, I couldn't help but change!

"Right..." Daisuke responses.

Daisuke straps two bandages in front of Riku's eyes and mouth, so she can't tell it's actually Daisuke.

He then called Wiz back.

"Wiz! Where did you put Satoshi!" asks Daisuke.

Wiz simply replies, "Daisukiiii!"

Daisuke says, "Aww.. Nevermind. Lets go!"

Daisuke, Wiz, and Riku flew back to the same balcony.

Daisuke places Riku on the bed. Riku remains silent and still.

Riku starts to squint and sees Daisuke. She rubs her eyes.

Riku's eyes slowly open as she sees the silhouette surrounding the window. And, the figure is gone.

The following day, Daisuke normally walks to school. Meets his friends and talks for a while before school begins.

Daisuke turns his head and sees Riku laughing and smiling. Riku turns his way and Daisuke turns his head.

Riku walks up to Daisuke and says, "Hey, I'm open Friday evening. It that OK with you?"

Daisuke, "Umm... sure!"

_"Why aren't I transforming! It's strange!" thinks Daisuke. _

Dark replies, "I don't know. Is there something wrong in your head?"

Riku steps away and says, "I'll see you later! Bye!"

"Bye!" says Daisuke with a strange face.

Daisuke's friends tease Daisuke and fades to only his face.

Daisuke finally got a date with Riku. But, why didn't he transform? It's strange, yet happy for Daisuke.

_End of Chapter 1: Warning of a Hostage (And Rescuse)_


	2. Warning of a Default Transformation

_Italics: thinking or inside characters mind_  
normal: normal conversation or words to oneself

_Chapter 2: Warning of a Default Transformation (And a Date)_

**by:** Frederick Varias

The school bell rings sounding the end of school. Daisuke has got a date tonight with Riku. 7:00pm sharp, he better be there.

"Mom! I'm home!" yells Daisuke as he enters the door.

"Oh honey!" says Mrs. Niwa as she reaches in for a hug.

She continues, "Sorry about the last minute assignment, but you have a job tonight" with a smile on her face.

Daisukes eyes broke open and his bottom jaw dropped.

"But, didn't I tell you I had a date tonight!" cries Daisuke.

Mrs. Niwa says, "You did? I'm sorry. But, the note was already left in the museum. You're going to steal the Dark Chainmail."

Daisuke nods and walks up to his room solemnly.

Daisuke sits on his bed and ponders on what to do.

_Dark suddenly steps in, "Looks like I've got a mission tonight." _

Daisuke replies, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Tough luck, kid. It's my time tonight." says Dark.

Daisuke slouches even more.

Daisuke's head rises, "What if I go on the date for an hour?"

"An hour date? That sounds fun." replies Dark sarcastically.

Daisuke continues, "I'll pretend I've got an emergency at home!"

"Whatever." replies Dark.

Daisuke was happy but worried. He hopes that his plan will go right.

Later that evening, Daisuke got ready for his date. All formal and a rose in his hand.

He walks to her house and knocks on the door. Riku comes out in a nightgown with her purse.

"Hi Riku!" says Daisuke as he offers the rose to Riku.

Riku smiles and says, "How sweet! Thank you!"

Riku's mother responds, "I hope you both have a great time!"

"We will!" replies Riku as she closes the door.

After a moment of silence, Daisuke steps in, "So, where do you want to eat?"

Riku replies, "How about Sakura Noodle House?"

Daisuke responds, "OK, sure! Why not?"

They both start walking, Daisuke looks at his watch. 8:15. Daisuke is a little nervous and impatient.

They arrive at the restaurant. They place their orders and they talk.

Riku tries to make conversation, "Daisuke, what is your favorite class?"

Daisuke hesitates, then says, "I hate all of the classes."

Riku chuckles and Daisuke smiles.

Daisuke looks at his watch again and sees 8:35. He starts getting nervous.

Riku sees one of her friends, so she goes to sees her.

_"25 more minutes, Daisuke." says dark. "We better be heading off soon." _

Daisuke replies, "Hold on, the food hasn't gotten here yet."

"It better get here Daisuke." Dark concludes.

The food arrives and Daisuke looks at his watch. 8:45. Daisuke must eat fast in order to make in time.

Riku looks at Daisuke as he were a pig. But, Riku chuckled with the look of Daisuke's face.

They both finish their food,

Daisuke looks at his watch. 9:00 is what appeared.

Daisuke said, "My m--..."

Before Daisuke could finish, Riku stepped in asking, "Daisuke, do you think of me as... more than a friend?"

Daisuke's eyes opened when she asked that question.

_"Hurry up! We've got to go!" yells Dark. _

Daisuke came back to consious.

Daisuke stood and said, "My mom just called, there's a family emergency at the house. I've got to go!"

Riku just sat staring at Daisuke. A tear started falling down from her cheek.

Daisuke said, "I'll see you later ok?"

Riku nods and she lay her head on the table resting upon her arm.

Daisuke left and went into the trees.

_"It's happening again! I'm not chaging!" says Daisuke. _

Dark yells, "Do something or else we'll be late!"

"I c-can't ch-change!" Daisuke falls upon his knees.

"I'm sorry, Dark, I can't change." says Daisuke.

Nothing but silence lingered within his subconcious.

"Dark? Where did you go? Dark?"

_Looks like I have to go back to the restaurant. I hope it won't be a big deal. _

Daisuke walks back into the restaurant, Riku still stays there as she was before Daisuke left.

Daisuke says, "Hey, the emergency was ok. Everything is fine."

Rikus's head started to rise. She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah."

A small smile showed upon her face seeing that Daisuke still has a piece of noodle on his face.

Daisuke says, "About your question earlier?"

Riku's head rises even more.

Daisuke says, "Yeah, I do."

At the museum, pandemonium was raging.

"Where is Dark! Is he late!" asks a person.

"The Phatom Thief Dark hasn't showed up yet, and it's already 9:15. Was this letter a trick? Or, Dark just simply lost track of time..." says a news reporter to a local news show.

The security guards were baffled. Even Satoshi was wondering.

"It must be one of Dark's tricks! I know it!" says one of the security guards.

"But the Dark Chainmail is still there!" says another while pointing to a camera with the presentation room.

Satoshi says, "I don't even know what's going on..." with two fingers resting on his chin.

At the Niwa house, the mom and grandfather were also scared.

Mrs. Niwa says with a stern face, "Where did that boy go?"

"Didn't he go on a date today?" Grandpa asked.

Mrs. Niwa gasped and answered, "Yes! He better come on soon, or he's in serious trouble!"

Back on the date, Riku and Daisuke were just walking down a sidewalk.

Riku asked Daisuke, "I really like you Daisuke."

He answered back, "Yeah, me too. But, no to myself, but to you!"

Riku chuckles and starts to blush.

They look deeply into eachothers eyes. Their faces started getting closer and closer. They both closed their eyes. They're lips began to touch.

Suddenly, Daisuke falls to the ground. He wraps both arms around his stomach.

"Ohhh... I don't feel so good..." says Daisuke in a weary dreaded voice.

Daisuke starts running to the bush and jumps in.

Riku followes and gets blinded by a bright light.

Nextly, she saw Dark in the bushes standing up.

"OH NO! IT'S THE PERVERT!" cries Riku as she runs for home.

_"Did you have to come out now?" asks Daisuke. _

Dark replies, "Nope, I didn't do anything. I just came out."

Dark calls for Wiz and they head as fast as they could to the museum.

They crowd started to fade and go away. News reporters were wrapping up.

Suddenly, an alarm rings out throughout the interior and exterior of the museum.

A guard yells out, "The Dark Chainmail has been stolen!"

The entire crowd gasps. The news teams were taking out the cameras and the reporters ran back.

Reporters began their reports to the entire city.

Dark finished the job in no time. He ran back to that same balcony and sees Riku.

Riku was just getting into bed after a long night.

In bed, Daisuke kept wondering why he changes randomly all of a sudden. As he was pondering, Dark steps in.

_Dark says to Daisuke, "I bet you got a girlfriend now." and a smirk appeared on Daisuke's face._

_"I still don't know." says Daisuke skeptically._

_He continues, "I still don't know..."_

_End of Chapter 2: Warning of a Default Transformation (And a Date)_


End file.
